Ñac ñac, paranoias de una tarde de otoño
by Maika Yugi
Summary: No tenía continuación ^^U xo bueno, me subieron mucho los ánimos cn los r/r (y me dio inspiracion) es un l/j!! (amor/odio ^.^) ¡dejad r/r!
1. First chapter q original

"Ñac ñac, paranoias de una tarde de otoño... "  


- ¡Quítate!

- Las palabras mágicas...

- ¡Flipendo!

El chico sale despedido hacia la otra punta de la sala común.

- (murmurando)- No me refería a esas...

- James ¿estás bien?

- Sí... me gustaría saber qué le he hecho yo para que me trate así...

- (suspirando). No hay quién entienda a las mujeres...

- Vamos tenemos clase de pociones...

El chico puso cara de tragedia. La maestra odiaba a los hombres, pero sobre todo a él (algo así como la relación de Snape con los Griffyndors).

10 minutos después, nos encontramos en las mazmorras, clases de séptimo año, Griffyndor y Ravenclaw (NdA: la gente tiene manía de poner siempre a los leones con los sly). La maestra organiza las parejas y empiezan a trabajar sobre la poción de la verdad.

- ¡Eso no es así Potter!

- ¡Si no me estuvieras pegando voces, podría concentrarme!  
- Has echado demasiado cuerno de Graphorn...

- Pon tú los ingredientes si eres tan lista...

- Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

En un descuido, a la pelirroja se le cayó un pelo en el caldero. Por los chillidos que estaban dando, todos les estaban mirando y se acercó la profesora.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es Potter, se ha equivocado al echar los ingredientes.

- La poción no funcionará.

- No creo que por unos gramos...

- ¿Estás dudando de mí?

- No maestra...

- ¡Pruébala!

- ¿Qué?

- Coge un vaso del estante y prueba la poción, veremos si esos "gramitos" influyen en su resultado.

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al sólo pensamiento. ¿Esa mujer le quería matar? Le miró con la cara blanca del terror y ella sólo le miró de forma maléfica, luego miró a Lily, tenía cara de triunfo y una sonrisa divertida. Hizo lo que le dijo la maestra, sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, y unas ganas tremendas de devolver. Se volvió a sentar y sonó el timbre.

Salieron todos disparados hacia la puerta como una manada de elefantes y se dirigieron al gran salón.

- ¡Oh no!

James miró hacia dónde venía la voz.

- Me va a tocar sentarme contigo- lo dijo bastante molesta, como si odiase el solo echo de su existencia.

*Por qué eres tan asquerosamente sexy?*

Él enrojeció al instante, era la voz de Lily, pero se notaba como... distante.

* Que mono está cuando se sonroja *

- ¿Dijiste algo Evans?

- Hum... el señor James Potter está escuchando voces?

El chico moreno pensó que esas 'alucinaciones' podrían venir de esa poción, decidió salir a descansar a la Sala Común.

* Qué culo... *

Esa era Lily, pero ella no estaba hablando... estaba escuchando... ¿sus pensamientos?

- Esto va a ser divertido...

NOTAS: Es una pequeña historia sin continuación. Se me ocurrió cuando vi una peli llamada '¿es qué piensan las mujeres?' él escuchaba los pensamientos de Lily por que se calló un pelo suyo en la poción. Lo voy a dejar aquí, si alguien quiere hacer una historia larga con este argumento (pero mucho más desarrollado claro está) pues... ¡estaré encantada de leerlo! ^^ Críticas y tirones de pelo a marian_dark@hotmail.com esta era una de las 'sorpresas' que iba a subir el 20/11/02, pero he estado un tiempo sin internet y ayer cuando mi hermano lo arregló tuve que matarme a estudiar para un exámen y hacer un torreón de deberes (no me daba tiempo a pasarlo a la compu y subirlo * I'm sorry *

****

Dejad r/r please!!!


	2. Lo q no iba a publicar

"Ñac ñac, paranoias de una tarde de otoño... "

A la semana siguiente empezaron las vacaciones. Se habían ido casi todos los Gryffindors.

Pero... algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder (música de sicosis ñin ñin ñin ñin ñin ñin ñiiiiiiiiin) en la oscuridad de la noche, un grito rompió el silencio y el sueño de uno de los pocos chicos que se había quedado en las fiestas. 

Se levantó como un resorte de la cama y fue a la sala Común (de dónde venía el grito)

Cuando estaba en el rellano de la escalera, vio algo que le marcaría para siempre. En la pared se veía la sombra de dos personas besándose... un moreno cogiendo por la fuerza a un castaño (que al final acabó cediendo a los encantos de Siri-boy ^^U). Una sonrisa se formó en su cara, él ya sospechaba que aquellos dos se llevaban algo entre manos. Pero eso no fue lo que le marcó, no, tampoco fue ver a Snape bailando en tanga en los terrenos de la escuela... ¡¡Lily Evans se estaba comiendo el último trozo de chocolate de todo el castillo!! Armándose de valor, se acercó a ella... y empezaron los pensamientos...

(NdA: Los pensamientos de Lily van entre * *)

* Vaya paquete tiene James *

Él miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta, con las prisas, había salido corriendo y... sólo llevaba unos boxers puestos... (para quién le interese. Llevaba dibujos de snitches).

- Vaya Potter, que sexy te has puesto esta noche... ¿Quién va a ser la víctima?

- He venido a por el chocolate.

Ella se metió el último trozo en la boca.

- Que pena, se ha acabado...

Se acercó a ella, la cogió por los brazos y la besó...

- Dulce...

*Qué bien besa el cabrón*

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

- Chocolate...

Vuelve a atacar su boca.

- No... (kiss) puedes... (kiss) hacer... (kiss) esto... 

Él se separó y le miró con ojos dulces.

* ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué? *

Ella le cogió del cuello y le echó en el sillón (quedando ella encima)

- Idiota...

NOTAS: Story finished ^^. kiss es beso. Por si alguien no ha entendido el final (era un poco 'confuso'), ella le dice 'idiota' y se echó encima suya por que estaba en ese momento que o cojes algo (por mucho q intentes q no te guste) o te da un paro cardíaco... ^^U. A partir de aquí empezaría el -17 (pero la historia no sigue). No iba a continuarla, pero los reviews me animaron ^^¡¡un millón de gracias!! Me salió un chapter un poco raro :S ayer por la noche se me fue un poco (bastante) la olla y me puse a escribir :P Lo del chocolate lo he puesto por que lo adoro!! No hay cosa q me guste más en el mundo. Tirones de pelo y dulces a marian_dark@hotmail.com


End file.
